


Are You Cumming?

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, National Sciles Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa walked away without ever having a clue of what was transpiring just behind that door. It was probably for the best, since Scott didn't want his mother to be traumatized for the rest of her life, and the shame of being caught getting a blow job by his best friend was definitely not on his list of priorities.</p><p>(Prompt: Stiles blowing Scott with Melissa almost catching them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Cumming?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Sciles Day (11/24). Another fic for you guys. Since the last one was pretty dark, I thought a nice fluffy (and by fluffy, I meant pointlessly smutty) Sciles fic would suit your fancy better on this day of Sciles Celebration.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Have an awesome Sciles-loving day.
> 
> Inspired by a YouTube video I can't find right now.

" _Fuck_ , Stiles," Scott moaned, biting his lip as his best friend took him all the way down his throat.

Stiles detached his expert tongue from Scott's cock and his head popped out from under the covers. "We don't have time for that. Although, I know my ass is amazing that you'd want to plant this big thing right here inside it." He winked and disappeared under the blanket to continue his work.

Scott would roll his eyes if they weren't rolling in the back of his head. He had to remind himself to stop talking aloud during morning blow jobs because Stiles always needed to get a quick-witted remark in and that would mean that Stiles would take his mouth off his dick. And Scott really, really liked having Stiles' mouth on his dick— _a lot_. And that also meant Stiles would be quiet for once.

Stiles hummed in appreciation as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck," Scott repeated under his breath like some kind of chant and this only encouraged Stiles to keep going.

Stiles was quite the expert cocksucker. If there was a sport for werewolf blowing, Stiles would be an Olympic athlete. He swirled his tongue around the head and worked the shaft with one hand while ticking his nut sack with the other. He continued humming, singing merrily as he took his friend down. This was just easy-squeezy-lemon-peazy for Stiles. His mouth was made for sucking on this. Popsicles, lollipops, Alpha werewolf cock. He was just a sucker in general.

When he was done slicking up Scott's dick, he moved on to his balls, swallowing both of those heavy sacks into his mouth like the slut he loved being. He moved back to Scott's dick and began making the most obscene slurping noises, so loud, it almost made Scott come from hearing it.

"Stiles!" Scott whispered harshly, curling his toes at the intense pleasure. "My mom is in the other room!"

With a devilish pop, Stiles poked his head out of the covers again. "Then maybe you should come faster."

And then he was gone and back to sucking. Scott was getting closer and closer—Stiles was doing that thing with his tongue where he— _Fuck_ , he was going to come. He was going to come so hard! Closer and closer and...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A soft rapping on his door alerted Scott and his heart practically burst out of his chest. "Scott, Stiles," came Melissa McCall's voice. "Are you guys up yet?"

"Shit, Stiles, you gotta stop," Scott said, panicky.

But Stiles completely ignored him, humming and moaning loudly in defiance. It was like he was daring Scott to do something about it. This was classic Stiles. When he wanted to get something done, he'll stick to it until he's done. Where was the short-attention span when you needed it?

Melissa knocked again. "Scott? Stiles?"

"Uh, yeah, mom, we're— _ugh_ —we're awake."

"I made breakfast. Are you guys coming?"

"Oh, yeah." Scott breathed out, trying his best not to make it sound like a moan. "I'm definitely coming."

"When?"

"Any second now."

"Oh, okay," Melissa replied, unknowing of her son and his best friend's dastardly deeds. "Ask Stiles how he likes his eggs."

"In ma mowf," Stiles replied as he went back to swallowing Scott's balls. "Tall har."

"S-sunny side up."

"Does he want any sausage?"

Scott could feel Stiles smirk through his nuts. "He's good." He doesn't need anymore.

"Do you know what he'd like to drink?"

"I can drink your jizz—" Stiles answered, moving back to the shaft.

"Milk!" Scott yelled immediately after, cutting Stiles off. "He wants milk."

"Whole or 2%?" Slurp.

"Whole. He's taking it whole." Slurp.

"Awesome. And I know you like everything."

"Yeah— _ugh—_ I, uh— _shit_ _—_ I love it. I love you, I love you so much."

Melissa furrowed her eyebrows. "Love you, too, Scott," she chuckled. Her son always acted weird when Stiles was over. She walked away without ever having a clue of what was transpiring just behind that door. It was probably for the best, since Scott didn't want her to be traumatized for the rest of her life, and the shame of being caught getting a blow job by his best friend was definitely not on his list of priorities.

But what was on his list was the most amazing orgasm that Stiles was working on giving him. He looked down at the huge lump in the covers that was bobbing up and down, sending shockwaves throughout his body as his orgasm neared. With one hard suck and a languid tongue of his cock head, Scott came, spilling into Stiles mouth as the hyperactive teen swallowed every drop.

Scott was breathing out like one of his asthma attacks that he used to get. Stiles slid up and took his place beside Scott on his head, a dorky smile on his face like he didn't have a single care in the world.

"I fucking hate you," Scott said finally.

"I know you do," Stiles replied smugly before looking over at Scott fiendishly. "My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
